la vecina
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Reborn es un empresario millonario, que ademas es inteligente, encantador y sexy como el demonio. En pocas palabras puede tener a la mujer que quiera, en teoria...La unica chica que le interesa es la unica que no le da ni la hora, su querida vecinita...


La vecina.

Narra la autora:

Reborn era el sueño de muchas mujeres. Era un empresario millonario, guapo, inteligente, encantador y sexy como el demonio. Por eso es que para el no era muy difícil encontrar a una chica con la que pasar la noche. Podia tener a la que quisiese… en Teoría… Solo había una chica que escapaba de sus redes, y para su suerte era la única que le interesaba, Tsunange Sawada, su querida vecinita.

Se trataba de una simple estudiante de Danza, que vivía enfrente de él, en un complejo de departamentos. Sus puertas estaban enfrente de la otra, por lo que a veces podían ver quien entraba y quien salía, siendo esa la única salida. Al principio cuando la castaña y su madre fueron a presentarse, no le llamo mucho la atención, claro la chica era hermosa, pero era demasiado inocente y de seguro virgen para su gusto. Claro la madre le invito a cenar, mientras parloteaba sobre lo orgullosa que estaba de su hija independiente que vivirá sola y estudiaba en uno de los mejores estudios de danza del país, el declino por supuesto y pensó que jamás volvería a cruzar palabra con alguna de ellas.

Fue una sorpresa cuando al lunes siguiente -ya terminada la mudanza hace unos días-, cuando recogió su periódico, se encontró con la misma castaña que había catalogado como dulce e inocente, despidiéndose en la puerta de un Moreno de cabello negro con un apasionado beso. Estaba de mas decir que la morena solo traía una camisa demasiado grande para ser suya. Su novio de seguro… oh eso fue lo que pensó hasta que el sábado siguiente vio a su vecina de la misma manera pero con un chico pelimorado de cabello frutal. Y luego con un Italiano de cabello plateado, y uno rubio con varios tatuajes, y un azabache de ojos grises, y un rubio de ojos azules, y un hombre mayor de rasgos chinos, y varios otros… En un principio pensó que la chica solo tenia mala suerte en el amor y era una de esas eternas enamorados que se iban a la cama con cualquier idiota que les dijera un par de palabras bonitas. Pero no un dia cuando como de costumbre estaba buscando su periódico, presencio algo de lo mas interesante.

-Fue un verdadero placer Alice-chan – Ese no era el nombre de su vecina

-Creeme el placer fue todo mio Malvavisco-chan – Dijo con una sonrisa gatuna acariciando el rostro del otro

-Quizas podamos repetirlo la próxima semana – Sugirio colocando su mano en sus caderas

-Oh si sobre eso, estare fuera de la ciudad por un tiempo – Respondio haciendo un puchero – Pero tengo tu numero, en cuanto vuelva te llamare

-Estare esperando esa llamada – Relamio sus labios besando una ultima vez a la castaña, dándole el papel con su numero, para luego irse

-Adios~ - Se despidió viendo como el Albino se subia en el ascensor, para luego hacer bolita el numero y tirarlo en un bote de basura cercano. Hay todo cobro sentido, no eran los chicos los que mandaban a la morena a freir espárragos, era la morena quien lo hacia.

Despues de eso, le tomo curiosidad al asunto, por lo que empezó a interesarse en ella. Descubrio que la morena era una de las mejores bailarinas de su compañía y estelarizaba la mayoría de sus shows. Tambien descubrió que después de los ensayos solia irse a un bar aleatorio de la ciudad, para salir a celebrar, y encontrar a su próxima compañía durante la noche, siempre se cuidaba de no ir al mismo lugar, para asegurase de no encontrarse con un viejo amante. Po lo general observaba a su próxima conquista durante un tiempo, y luego se acercaba a el fingiendo inocencia o coquetería dependiendo de lo que hubiera observado. Sin ningún remordimiento les mentía descaradamente, para luego llevárselos a su casa, o más específico a su cama… Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que esta rutina de la chica le molestaba, por lo que un día, en vez de simplemente observarla como de costumbre, se le acerco.

-¿Que hace una chica tan linda sola?-pregunto coqueto el mayor

-Oh pero mira quien decidio hacer acto de presencia –Dijo juguetona la castaña – Pense que te quedarías mirando como las veces anteriores

-¿Lo notaste? – Parecia desconcertado, pero la chica no parecía molesta

-Es difícil no darse cuenta de que te siguen, cuando lo hace un hombre tan sexy como tu – Sonrio coqueta

-¿piensas que soy sexy? – Rodeo el cuerpo de la castaña con sus brazos

-Deberia estar ciega para no pensarlo – Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos acercando sus labios – Lastima que no hay manera en que esto termine bien – Lo solto tomando su distancia de el

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, para este punto ya deberías saber que no me gusta toparme con mis viejos amantes, o que ellos sepan mucho de mi y justo tu cumples con esos dos requisitos para no querer nada contigo – Explico haciendo un pequeño Mohin y bajándose de hombros, para luego tomar su copa, y comenzar a coquetear con un chico con un extraño peinado con forma de melón

Esa fue la primera vez que rechazaron a Reborn, pero lamentablemente no fue la ultima. Durante las siguientes semanas, el siguió insinuándose a la castaña, pero lamentablemente fue rechazado en cada oportunidad. Ella siempre huia de el, por lo que la tarea de conquistarla se le hacia cada vez mas difícil. No fue hasta un dia en que por coincidencias de la vida ambos se vieron bajando en el elevador juntos. Reborn sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo para conquistarla ahí por lo que ni lo intento, lo que no vio venir fue que el ascensor se descompuso, dejándolos a ambos atrapados.

-Lo lamento ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Pregunto una voz desde el parlante del ascensor, por suerte este no tenia ninguna cámara

-Si, somos los del piso R27 –Afirmo Reborn

-Oh lo siento, tendrán que estar ahí un par de horas, el mecanico se enfermo y como es domingo no sabemos cuando podamos sacarlos de ahí, pero no se preocupen los sacaremos lo antes posible –Afirmo la voz del otro lado y por primera vez Reborn sintió que los dioses estaban de su lado

-Bueno, ya lo oiste – Se acerco a la castaña que se había arrinconado contra una de las esquinas del pequeño ascensor – estaremos aquí un rato – Coloco ambos brazos a los costados de la mas baja - ¿quizas deberíamos hacer algo para no aburrirnos? – Ofrecio coqueto

-¿Y que tienes en mente? – Pregunto coqueta la morena rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus brazos

-Oh, contigo, todo-Dijo juntando sus labios en un apasionado beso.

La morena no dudo en rodear la cintura del mayor con sus piernas, asi que como el no dudo en colar sus manos bajo su sostén para apretar sus pechos bien formados sacándole gemidos a la chica. Ambas lenguas se juntaban una y otra vez, y la fricción que creaban ambas anotomías, estaban volviendo locos a los dos, por lo que el azabache bajo la ropa interior de la menor mientras ella abria su cierre y bajaba su pantalones. Sin prepararla la embistió fuerte y duro, sacándole un grito nada decente a la menor. Le había dolido y le había encantando.

-ah mas Fuerte~ - Pidio mientras el azabache bajaba por su cuello, chupando y besando todo a su paso

-Tan apretada…- Gruño comenzando a embestir cada vez mas fuerte sujetando fuertemente las caderas de la chica y pegándola mas contra la pared, para llegar a un mas profundo. Ange empezó a aferrarse todavía mas al azabache juntando sus labios y besándolo desenfrenadamente. Esto era a un mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado, ahora entendía porque los idiotas que salían de su casa se veian tan felices y ansiosos de regresar. Aunque ese pensamiento le molesto bastante, por lo que sin medir su fuerza empezó a morder el cuello de Ange sacándole un poco de sangre, aunque ella no se quejó, al contrario gimió más fuerte.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cuantas veces lo hicieron, o de cuantas veces gritaron el nombre del otro, pero si de algo estaban seguros, era de que querían repetirlo, una y otra vez. Y asi lo hicieron, después de aquella primera vez, cada vez que tenían tiempo, tocaban la puerta del otro, o se mandaban un mensaje con alguna dirección. Reborn estaba en el cielo, y agradecía todos los días a los dioses por su suerte. Aunque Ninguno de los dos había dicho la palabra relación, Ange había dejado de llevar a sujetos al azar a su departamento, y Reborn dejo de buscar compañía femenina por las noches. Todo era miel sobre hojuelas hasta que el azabache empezó a notar un comportamiento extraño por parte de la castaña, intento preguntarle varias veces si algo estaba mal pero siempre recibia una evasiva. Ya llevaban unos meses juntos cuando la castaña llego hecha una furia a su casa, gritándole y con intentos homicidas

-¿Podrias calmarte y decirme que paso? – Pregunto el Azabache escondido detrás del sofá, mientras la castaña le tiraba platos de la cocina a diestra y siniestra

-¡Esto es tu culpa! – Grito enojada tirando otro plato- ¡Por tu culpa estoy asi!

-¡¿Así cómo?! – Pregunto confundido moviéndose con cuidado hacia la chica esquivando uno que otro plato

-¡Embarazada! – Grito con la voz cortada- Es todo tu culpa, tú fuiste el que insistió en…- Su rostro se sonrojo un poco y Reborn hizo algo de lo que no se creyó capaz

-¿Seré Papa? – Pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro con la castaña en brazos. Jamás creyó que oír esa noticia lo hiciera sentir tan feliz, nunca se había visto a si mismo como el tipo paternal, pero la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con la castaña, de tener una familia con ella, lo hacia sentir el hombre mas feliz del universo

-¡Si! – Respondio mas tranquila, quitándose todo el miedo del posible rechazo y colocando una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Sere Papa! – Grito Feliz Reborn abrazando y besando a la futura madre de su hijo

Despues de la gran noticia, Reborn no dudo en pedirle matrimonio a Ange, claro que esta se negó varias veces hasta finalmente aceptar. Por supuesto Reborn insistió en mudarse ya que no quería que algunos de los ex de su esposa se aparecieran insinuándosele. Ange estuvo de acuerdo, ambos se mudaron a una linda casa en los suburbios con un lindo jardín, que el Azabache escogió especialmente para su esposa, ya que sabia el gusto de su amada por las plantas. Fuuta fue el nombre de su primer hijo, un lindo castaño con el mismo cabello y ojos de su madre, Reborn estaba feliz, pero el próximo seria como el, o eso era lo que esperaba…

-La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras virgen – Admitio el azabache acostado con su esposa usando su pecho como almohada

-¿En serio? La primer vez que te vi, quise meterme contigo en tu apartamento y no salir hasta el dia siguiente – Reconocio con una sonrisa

-oh ¿Y entonces porque me ignoraste y rechazaste tantas veces?

-Porque sabia que no te interesarías en una chica tan fácil, debía hacerte ver que era diferente al resto, tu querías un reto y yo te lo di, además el que me vieras con un chico diferente tantas veces ayudaba a la motivación

-Entonces me estas diciendo que me rechazaste y te acostaste con todos esos sujetos ¿Solo para llamar mi atención? – Pregunto Incredulo

-No, claro que no, me acosté con ellos porque fue divertido, tu fuiste algo asi como un extra – Sonrio felina colocándose sobre su marido

-Asi que solo un extra eh – En un movimiento rápido se coloco sobre la castaña dejándolo debajo de el – Pues este extra te va hacer olvidar a todos esos idiotas- Junto sus labios como ya tantas veces lo habían hecho, porque aunque llevaban mas de 10 años juntos, la pasión y el amor que compartían seguía como la primera vez que lo hicieron en aquel ascensor cuando sus sentimientos por el otro todavía no estaban claros, pero sus cuerpos les mostraron lo que sus cerebros todavía no procesaban, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.


End file.
